Kyoshi Island
Kyoshi Island is a small island off the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom, dotted with many small villages. Predominantly a fishing port, Kyoshi Island is a favorite stopping point for traders and travelers. It is well-known as the birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi and is also the home of the female elite Kyoshi Warriors. The island was created when Chin the Conquerer threatened to take control of it and ordered Kyoshi to step down immediately. Avatar Kyoshi separated Kyoshi Peninsula from the Earth Kingdom mainland to keep her people safe from future threats. The island is characterized by its seclusion and temperate climate. Government The exact subsidiary relation of Kyoshi Island to the imperial government was not explored or even mentioned. It is not known how the villages of the Island organize themselves. The village that was visited by Team Avatar was led by Oyaji, who served as a local judge and a sort of overseer of the Kyoshi Warriors, who themselves were led more directly by Suki Customs ''' The Kyoshi Island Warriors are several all-female groups of fighters that are fiercely protective of the island and its people, with the most notable group led by Suki. While each village has its own forms and traditions, their fighting style and clothing generally mimic those of Avatar Kyoshi, although they seemingly do not implement any of the bending arts in their physical movements. The female warriors do not take kindly to training outsiders, let alone men, in these unique methods. Houses on Kyoshi Island have high-pitched roofs to keep snow from collecting on them. '''Appearance Unlike most other Earth Kingdom locations, the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island wear primarily blue clothing. The architecture and clothing found on Kyoshi Island seem to be strongly influenced by Japanese culture. Food/Fauna Due to its isolation, the islanders grow most of their own food. Rice forms the staple of the Kyoshi island diet, and, due to its island location, fish plays an important part as well. In the market of Suki's village, cucumbers, eggplant, wild nuts, taro root, apples, scallions, and daikon radishes were available. Foundation During the time of Avatar Kyoshi, a warlord known as Chin the Great was enveloping the entire Earth Kingdom in his armies and ruthless dictatorship. Avatar Kyoshi managed to keep her people safe from invasion by using a combination of different bending techniques to separate their peninsula from the mainland and form an island. This left a cliff at Chin's feet, where he fell to his death as the rock beneath him collapsed. The village of Chin was founded near the cliff and was known to be very antagonistic towards all reincarnations of the Avatar, believing that they killed their glorious leader. Only recently when Aang, the current Avatar, saves the village from rhino-riding fire nation soldiers do they put their qualms aside and reinvent their effigy-burning "Avatar Day" into a more friendly celebration. This day is known as Kyoshi Day on Kyoshi Island and celebrates the day of its founding.